Little Big Planet 3
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: Sackboy and Sackgirl are bored. Valentine's day has left them in the dust, nothing to do. About to crack, a new level appears. But then, something goes wrong- that was never supposed to happen. Join heroes, readers, geeks and nerds through this new story. Post LBP2, about a year after. Rated k plus JIC, might change if I think that it's not that bad.
1. Chapter 1

Little BIG Planet 3

What next?

He stared out the window. The pod had not moved for almost 2 weeks now, as he didn't want to go anywhere. Sackboy knew that there were online levels to play, but he already visited them all. His create worlds were full, and every time he deleted one to try it again, he only ended up making it look even worse. The pod was blank now, the Sackgirl behind him redecorating it for what seemed like the 30th time this week. Sighing, he sat down. Nothing was fun anymore, nobody wanted to play. No new stuff. Seeing as Febuary was right around the corner, and everyone flitting about with love notes, noone cared about this place anymore. Both of them were bored beyond comparison, and so it stayed like that.

When he took out on his first adventure, he thought that there would never be a stop to the fun. But after completing the second mission, he remembered the first one. Slowly, pieces of them floated to mind. Eve's asylum, The gardens, Clive, Fredia, and many more things. Sackboy had over 100 stickers by now; and all of them were used at least once.

He drifted off to thought, and Sackgirl went to the controller. She slowly flicked through the menu. But then she took one look at community and yelped. **New!** '_LBP3' _**Created 1-27-13.** **By Media Molecule**

"Hey! Take a look at this!" She called to him. He made his way to her. His jaw dropped, in a deadpan stare at the words in front of him. Excited, she hovered the cursor over the button that said **Play Now!** and hit X on the controller. It unzipped... and the pod was sucked in.

For the slightest moment, Sackboy saw the pod being shredded to dust... then he didn't even remember what a pod even was in the first place. Light then engulfed his vision, and he prepared for fun.

Shaking his head a little, he pushed up and looked around. There she was, already have gotten up and was almost gone. He wasn't ready to miss anything without her! Running fast, he caught up to her. Then, they froze. A picture was in front of them.

'_This is a world, full of imagination and dreams. We have our hopes, our wishes. And they might come true. But there is a world out there, where all dreams pass by. You might have seen it before.'_ Sackboy felt a twinge of familiarity. He knew this voice had spoken to them before... But he couldn't remember when.'_This... is Little Big Planet.'_ Then, the video was gone. They decided to race each other. Feet pounding the ground behind them, they were heroes! Sackgirl imagined people loving them, throwing flowers and pretty things. They jumped while they ran, occasionally shoving the leader of the race into the dust.

Then, the sky darkened as the sun set. Soon, they came to a was wrong. Very wrong. Where was the moon? Green and blue streaks shot across the hills. Fear flooded within her. This...had happened before...But, when? Evil laughter crashed through their ears like a storm in the sea, scary and frightening.

"Th-the Joker?" She asked Sackboy, but all he did was look stunned. Then, their opponent gave them a better look. Black and wispy, and tall. Almost like a person, except for the fact that he was made of smoke. Grey skin, red eyes, and white hair. All of this was disoriented, he looked at them as if he were a ghost, unfocused until they realized the threat. That's when something went wrong. That was never supposed to happen.

_' Heroes get remembered , but legends never die.' _**-Sandlot, Babe Ruth**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll

So... part one dowwwn! Starting 2 today... and now for the best part of all: REVIEW TIME!

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2

A coincedince

"AWW, no faiiir! I never get to plaaaay. Why can't I ever do it with you?" The little girl whined at her sister.

"No. You never get to the spawn, so I ditch you."

And when you do let me play, I have to be Sackboy. I wanted to be Sackgirrrl!"

"Knock it off, will ya? The game's starting. You can at least let me watch the intro."

"Nooooo! I-wanna-plaaaaaaaaay!" The little girl climbed on her sister's lap.

"Geroff, I- Ok, play. But if Mom catches us, we are dead. Got it?" She nodded, then snatched the second controller off of the table. When the were both comfy, it resumed.

They raced. Pushing, emoticons and other stuff was included. Tutorials were just passed, and everything else was anything but important. But the goal was stuck.

"Uhh... sis? Why... are we doing part 3 when we didn't do the first 2 parts? I don't remember doing them." Sure enough, the older girl checked her memory. She checked the video games they had, the achivements.

"There are 2 other parts, but we already did them. That I know." Without another word, they concentrated. Then, a cinematic started up. It was dark. And then a thing materialized in front of their characters.

But the thing was a joker enemy. He looked hard to beat. But then, a twist. The joker transported behind the Sackgirl and grabbed her, then took off again.

And then, Sackboy began to lipsync. But no words appeared.

"Is the captions bar working?" The little girl checked.

"Yeah..." Then, her sister leaned closer.

"He's... mouthing Kelly, but why? We should hear something!" Then, her little sister snorted. "Is your Sackgirl named Kelly?"She checked.

"No. Is your Sackboy named Stupid?"

" You just insulted Sackboy, not me. You know that, right? Are people calling you Buck at school?"

"...shut up." Then, The joker came back.

" Sackboy, you have been around for too long. As for Miss Sackgirl, she gets special torture." A scream. Sackboy began mouthing 'Kelly' again. Joker watched, then spoke."Who is this 'Kelly'?" Sackboy's words were, after careful evaluation, 'None of your buisness. Kelly!' He kept yelling Kelly, but silently. Joker laughed, about to get to the point of his arrival.

Then, he talked again."Did you know that the cause of your survival matters on people who must believe in you? Oh yes,yes. You depend on people. And now, they will come and join my army, that you will do soon." He looked straight at the girls, who turned white. He bowed at them, all the while a small grey machine coming into view. The Playstation Eye turned on and faced the little girl. She paled.

At that moment, a crash and the older girl's twin came skidding out into the hallway. Papers, pencils, and much more flew in her wake. She dashed for the eye and pushed her sister aside before she went completly grey.

"Sorry." Then, the console went off. For a moment, the girl was still. Then, she sobbed.

"Sackboy sort of scared me... I don't wanna play anymore..."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllll

"A coincedience? No way. Unless Verran is a prophet and I have a golden pair of-"

"Not appropriate!" Her twin jerked her head to their young sister.

"Right, forgot. But then, I have a golden pair of SHOES, not the other thing. Not realistic. Maybe he is a prophet? But then, wrong story?" Worried, scared, and rather frightened, she finished typing, and a PM was sent.

"Well, let's find out. I'm not gonna sit here and get killed by PMs. Let's play. I mean, nobody's on, so we'll be alright... at least until Valentine's Day ends. Which gives us 3 weeks to fix this story."

"Are you sure about this storyline?" She bit her lip. No, not sure, but then, how could that have happened?

"Then how did the Joker make the Eye turn on of it's own accord and look at her? Let's fill her in."

Standing up, she peeked into their sister's room. Awake and alert, still scared.

"Hey sis. Tommorow, if we're still asleep, out there, then take the first PSP and play. No matter what you see, don't tell anyone what goes on in there. If something happens to us- you'll know when it happens, I'll make sure- then the secrecy goes past Mom. Got it?" She nodded. "Now good night."

She left and went to the couch in the living room. Silently, they redid the capture of Sackgirl, and then, Sackboy destroyed the machine in one leap before Joker came back. Grey spirits, people, swirled in its destroyed capture.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll

He stared for a moment. Then, Joker left. Arrgh! The nerve of him! To take her was one thing, but the little girl was another. Then, he kicked at ground for a moment, angry. How did he make her? Probably a part of the level, and Joker wanted to scare him. The older girl had spoke. But nobody ever heard him and Sackgirl. But why had he called her Kelly? Defeated, tired, mad, and lonely, he sat down. But there was something else going on...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll

Spitting dirt and grass out of my mouth, I looked up. She was close to me, and the black mist that showed the Joker's arrival grew darker by the second. But then, she screamed in his hand.

"TAB! TAB! HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" I pushed up and leaped for them. But he left.

"NOOOOOO! TAAAABBB! N-n-no..." Evil laughter poured through my eardrums. Then, I'm hovering at least 20 feet from the ground. Fingers close around me, making it hard to breathe. I struggle, but he just laughs.

"Ahhh... you must be her _devoted _partner and _my_ helper... but I'll let you go for _now_. See how far you get before I come back for you. I won't wish you luck- but I _will _let you go." I drop to the ground- then he's gone again.

"Rrrrghh... TAB! Fffffffffff... Darn you, Joker. I hate you... and it'll be **me** hunting for _you_!"

Frustrated, I pull my hair to stop myself from screaming. I come close, but instead I cry. _You fool, you! Letting her go; stupid. Now look at you sob, weakling. Last target, but still weak. Now get up and fight him!_ Slowly, I get up. I run towards the left, hoping I'll get a little closer to my goal this way.

And I do. I run right over him before I see him, and flip over onto my back. Moaning, I look at him. He's staring at me, then sighs. Wait. Hold the friggin phone. SIGHS?! I just HEARD Sackboy? _OMGOMGOMGOMG OHHHH MY GOSH WTH?_

"If only you could hear me...*sigh*..." He looks at the place where the Sackgirl, who he called Kelly, last stood.

Coughing, I sit up. "I can hear you, and I haven't got the slightest idea why. And somehow, the Joker wants me too. He took my twin, Tab. I...feel like...I'm...all alone..." I look up and there he is, his gaze averted to me.

"You...can hear me?" He looks like me when I got a violin for Christmas last year. I had been so excited, I kept squealing, and everyone there giggled at me prancing around, going nuts over that violin.

"Yeah, I...can..." Based off of the games, you'd think that he was not very emotional on his own. But now, I get a bear hug as he smiles. Surprised, I sit there for a moment, before I hug back, looking at a shooting star cross the sky.

"_Today I looked at the sun. It usually ignores me, but today it smiled at me. I felt strangely hopeful."_**- Agenda Domsitz, me :P**

Sooo... yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D Second chapter dowwn! YAY :)

The reason Verran was put in was for Mario and the Spirit from the Outer Realm- EPIC :P The beggining is sort of like it, but then I mix it up, making it a whole different story.

My quote above. Yay, it's on Board of Wisdom if you want to see more, Allagenda is me. Thanks. :)

Now, REVIEW TIME! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Survival, Friends, and other stuff

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Blond hair flew through the doorway. The sun was rising, and she couldn't wait any longer. Her older sister's message left nightmares in her mind, both of Sackboy and them, hurt. But now- the PSPs were in her care, right? They were still sleeping.

But they hadn't moved from their last locations from last night. And she knew both of them tossed in their dreams like ragdolls at sea. Slowly, she pried the first player one from her sister, not Tab. It was on! She looked. Her sister... was sleeping in-game? What? A line of words formed.

'_Sis! It's happened!Get mom- don't tell her why- say we didn't wake up and you're scared. Go, __**GO!**_' Stashing the small console in her jacket, and the second one there too, she ran to their Mom's door. BOOM,BOOM,BOOM!

"MOOOOOOOM! The twins aren't awake! Mommy, I'm scared. Please come look!" The little girl pranced around, worried. Now she thanked God for the acting lessons her sister had given her. She pretended to be calm as the door to the bedroom opened. Her mother, still half-asleep, walked out. She grabbed both of their ears and pulled a little, enough to wake them up normally. But they just stayed limp.

She did a lot. But they didn't wake up. Then, the phone in her had 3 numbers pressed onto the screen. 3 that the mother wanted to never press. 911. 30 minutes later: a stretcher took both girls to the hospital, emergency room. The little girl was in tears as she sat next to them, the ambulance watching the words on the screen.

'_Molly!Molly, where are they taking us? Molly? Molly!_' Then, she turned it off, slapping the home-made case for it down. Leaning back, she sighed. Now she was bored. Looking out the window,she saw something.

A young couple, holding hands. The boy said somethig, and the girl blushed and kissed him, after smiling lazily. Too early for that-still, but never mind. Molly stayed still for the entire part after that, occasionally a tear falling to the ground.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllll

"Auuughhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Who are you?" The taller figure asked, terrified.

"Ta-a-Tab..." Then, she stood up, making her taller. The other then relaxed. "You-you're, Kelly, r-r-right? The one Sackboy was yelling for..."Tab looked at her.

"I- yeah, I think... but he's never called me Kelly before, or I don't remember it..." Then, she saw something. They were young. Really young, like 6 or 5. Before most memory...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll

"Kelly! Come in, your homework isn't done! Get your friend in here too, dinner's starting." The smaller version of her skipped in, dragging Sackboy mini along. Both sat down at the table, and both looked different. Sackboy was a little dirty, like he had rolled around in the dirt, while Kelly was perfectly clean, a little flower tucked on the front of her dress.

Sackboy examined a book, and Kelly started working on a piece of paper. Sackboy blabbed on to her, and occasionally she'd relent, and soon, she stopped talking, then writing. But then, she threw the pencil down.

"Done! I want some dinner, please." She sat next to Sackboy, as an older version of him trudged in the room. He held a briefcase, a laptop, and a phone. He put the briefcase down near a desk that was cluttered withpapers, envolopes, pens, and lastly- stacked with folders.

As he passed it, a whole stack of papers followed him and crashed onto the ground. He picked them up, pratically shoving throwing them all back into place. Then, he fell into an empty seat at the head of the table.

"Urggh, work was horrible, my clients keep telling me that lava is like firey water though it's not really red- oh hi, Kelly."Then, the rest was blanked.

lllllllllllllllllllll

So, she had always been Kelly? Strange...why had she forgotten? She remembered her other adventures. None of them had any memories of her parents. And her mom...she was ashamed. Her mother was the closest to her, who never forgot her. Every day after school, she'd blab to Sackboy, do homework, and talk to her mom... Sackboy didn't talk right back then, and she somehow understood exactly everything he said. She even learned how to talk back, and soon he began to understand what she meant when she spoke her big fancy words.

They had been playmates, but now- full out heroes, except she was at fear's doorstep. Her mother told them that Fear would change its form and find what scared you the most. It usually did. But when you had no fear, it killed you, in some unreconizable way.

Sackboy was afraid of deaths. Kelly...she almost had none. But blackness like this scared her. The dark of her room wasn't as bad, she could see in there. But if it was the closet, she was holding a light every time she went to the door. Too dark in there.

She kept thinking. Tab felt the walls. Then, light flooded the room. Wincing at the bright light, Tab placed more of the lights and it was soon very bright. _A bedroom, meant for someone a little bigger, but the bed is low enough. It isn't Joker's- maybe just a captive room. But there had to be a way in, right? So there must be a way out! _

Nodding to herself, Tab looked. A doorknob stopped at her forehead, at least it looked. Feeling small, her hands turned it. It opened. _A scary place... Fear?_ Kelly was looking at it. It was dark. Shaking her head, she spoke.

"Is...it dark to you?" Tab shook her head, confused.

"It's... light. I'm not scared." Kelly then felt even more terrified. Not afraid?! No!

"Well...uhh..lead me through to an exit. All I see is black stuff, and it's scary."

"Ok..but if there's a thing of wasps out there, I am SO not going." Relieved, she told her the story. "So, Fear is a thing? And if there are wasps, they'll be fake. But I'm still gonna be scared, just to let you know." Taking Kelly's hand, she stepped into the abyss of black. Running at full speed, and she lit a torch, just for Kelly to hold, then continued. Soon, a doorway was shown. It opened. They went through... to what may be their certain deaths.

lllllllllllllllllllll

I let go of her, as she slept. I had hugged her- I felt so lonely, but it's comforting to know I have someone to talk to now. The moon even appeared as I was peering over her shoulder- a sign of luck. To me, at least. We'll have a whole week before Joker hunts for us- but she sounded determined a moment ago when she said we'd be the ones hunting him, not the other way around. I hug my knees, and roll from my back, then up, to my back...Bored, I remember the days of boredom in the pod. She, heh, once made the pod a dog, which got me a little spaz. But it died away fast, though.

I kept thinking. I remember when I went to Kelly's house, how I didn't talk like her. But I made my own little code, and soon that became our language until she taught me English. Of course, I learned other languages, too, but she knew Hungarian, and even a lot of Korean. I soon just kept to English- she did, too. Then, we went to play outside like we usually did. But then... I don't remember, and I have a feeling that I don't wanna know.

Slowly, I lay down on the jacket she gave me. She's got her blanket, so I roll the sleeves over my arms, wrap myself tightly in the rest of the jacket, pull the hood up, and shut my eyes. Maybe tommorow will be brighter...

lllllllllllllllllllllll

I wake up early. The sun's just starting to send its streaks of gold and orange across the sky, like I'm used to waking up to. For a while, I watch it rise. Then, I think. _Tab, she would have loved to see this sunrise-wait, TAB!_ The situation hits me like a hammer hits a nail. The thing I'm low on is weapons, and there won't always be power-ups laying around. I find a big, thick branch, and some stoneheads.

I sharpen them, but they'll work. My knife cuts the stave of the bow, and I took some twine from my bag. Good thing I had the sense to buy it, because now's when it's purpose is ready. I carve the grip, and take some tape. This I wrap around, and then I take the twine and measure out that. When I cut it, I've got a bow and arrows. Last thing is a quiver. My long and clean sock will do- and a bottle went inside, just for my sock's sake. I then use the other sock and make a strap. Painting it brown, it looks good, so I pratice with it.

I set up a range, then begin to take aim. My arrows are working- rough they look, smooth they feel. That wash in the small pond near our camp helped. Arrow after arrow digs into the target, mostly hitting the bull's eye. I do close range, and even better. I then do it with my eyes closed. Open?! Nope. None of them hit that time. Oh well, time to get back anyways. Ripping my arrows out, I count them. A good 24, almost 25, minus one arrow that just was too little. But I head back, thinking of what will happen next. These arrows are going to be useful. Sackboy's right beside me, awake.

"Where were you? And is that a bow?" I smile. He reminds me of Molly, the questions she would ask every time I got home. But he had a right to be worried. Half of my stuff gone, and me, then I tromp back with a whole arsenal. I also made another knife, just in case.

"I made these for out of reach places. So when we fight Joker, if we have to, these will hit high targets and reduce work for us. Plus, we may need them to picklock a door, if they're in a cell that's locked. It may bust the lock if necessary. C'mon, let's go. We should at least get a little closer, at least before 4:30." I check the watch. 9:26, it reads. He hands me the jacket, and I hand him the blanket. He looks at it, confused, like he dosen't know what to do. "Wear it. It's cold out there, and I'm sure you'll feel it. Just wrap it around your shoulders and you'll be good to go."

After a few minutes of prep, we finally get up and leave, walking towards either our victory or our certain deaths. Dreading what might be next, I hitch my bag up higher, then take one step.  
_'How to be brave?...One step closer...One step closer... I have died every day, waiting for you...darling don't be afraid, I have loved you,For a thousand years...I'll love you for a thousand..more...'_**-Christina Perri, A Thousand Years**

lllllllllllllllllllllll

WOOT-WOOT! Chapter 3 DOWN! Oh gosh, this took FOREVER. Played a little bit of Slender, then messed around. Well, not starting Chapter 4 tonight, that's for sure. Maybe do a little Mario Galaxy...

WHAT TIME IS IT?

_Review time!_

I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

_REVIEW TIIIME!_

l

l

l

V


	4. Author's Note

Here's a list of all the stuff I'm working on...

-Forbidden Past, Crossover

-Switch It, Crossover

-Returning, Labryinth

-LittleBIGPlanet3, LBP

-Mario Galaxy Versus, Mario Bros.

-The Parts of a new era, Mario Bros.

-The Star Children Chronicles, Mario Bros.

-The Sorrows of my Life, Minecraft

-When Reality Mingles with Fantasies, Minecraft

-JoD:POV Change, NiGHTS

-NiGHTS The Origin Part 3, NiGHTS

-Turning Winds, Pikmin

-The Weasel and the Pop-Tart, Plants VS Zombies

-Treachary, Slender

-Retry, Slender

-The Vocaloid Show, Vocaloids

There's 16 in all! So don't be mad at me for not uploading anything, I'm trying to find something that'll get done. Right now, I have nothing, so you'll just have to wait. I'm making something that will get finished soon...there'll be a lot of stories on my page here soon. Oh, well... :D


	5. Important Newsflash

IMPORTANT MUST READ

Hello, everyone, YIH here. I'm taking a little time to upload all of my Proulge/First chapter not completed stories, and so I'm gonna let you know now. This story is not to be updated until early June/late May. Nor are any of my other stories. But all of the rest will be one-two chapters long. Until every one of my projects is decided, uploaded, or deleted, I will not update any of my old stories. Thank you for your patience.

I am now on HIATUS mode. Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing on my stories. They will continue soon.


End file.
